Lion Rampant
by DemonicAfliction
Summary: Three breeds are in the world. New blood are humans that are just entering the magical word, the half breed are half demon to hunt demons, pure bloods are magicals that stay pure human to combat demons. This is the story of one of the half breed changing the views.
1. Prologue

The chilly October air had caused many parents to bring their children home early from a fun night of trick or treating. Lily Potter stood beside her son's crib smiling and absent mindedly staring outside his window remembering the fun they had had earlier that evening. Her young son Harry slept a bit fitfully, missing his older brother Dudley who normally slept in the same crib as he did. Lily rubbed Harry's cheek the skin contact soothing him slightly in his brothers' absence.

Her sister Petunia had taken Dudley to visit with their parents after a bit of trick or treating but Lily had decided to keep Harry home after discovering his slightly elevated temperature. She smiled fondly as she began to think on all the strange and hilarious things that had happened for her and her sister to end up sharing a mate. The memory of the night their poor friend James had discovered that the sisters had come into their demonic lion heritage still made her giggle.

James Potter was a good strong wizard and had easily taken up the challenge of mating to both of them. His power had called to them and the sweet feeling of his magic brushing against them had made up their minds very easily on just what the sisters wanted. A loud crash from downstairs pulled her from her day dream and she was immediately on alert.

"Lily! Take Harry and run!"

A sinister voice hissed out the killing curse and Lily knew her mate was gone. She turned to her young son and gently lifted him from his crib, hoping not to wake him. Lily grunted in pain as she tried aparating but was forced back by wards not belonging to her family. She cursed and placed the baby back in his bed hoping she could at least injure the intruder enough to get them to retreat. Her pupils dilated as she allowed her demonic side to come forth.

Lily's normally bright red hair took on a golden shine as her nails turned into deadly looking claws, she inhaled deeply and scented something putrid standing outside the nursery. Crouching into a defensive position she waited for her husband's murderer to enter.

Her eyes widened in fear as the Dark Lord Voldemort slowly entered the nursery, Lily lunged at him hoping to distract him from her son. Voldemort set up a shield just as her claws raked across his chest. The sudden appearance of a shield sent Lily flying into the side of the crib. She rushed to cover her son hoping to shield him from the worst and in her panicked state lightly nicked baby Harry with her claws. The blood of the Dark lord on her claws seeped into the tiny cut mingling inside the baby causing his pupils to become snake like before quickly returning to normal. Lily prayed her sister would be able to sense the danger they were in and summon the baby but she knew in her heart that Petunia was too far to summon the boy.

Voldemort raised his wand the killing curse leaving his lips easily almost lazily when he realized something was wrong. Instead of the green light leaving his wand to murder yet another helpless victim his entire wand began to glow and vibrate.

Earlier that week all three mates had put the finishing touches on a complicated network of rune based wards. It was only now with death approaching that Lily was grateful for her sister pushing for the nursery wards to be completed first. The once invisible runes in the room began to glow killing curse green, seeming to suck the light from the tip of Voldemort's wand. Harry and Dudley's crib glowed as well as the Dark Lord's spell triggered the protective runes carved into it. Voldemort screamed in rage as the glow of his spell grew to engulf him. The light steadily swallowed the room and when nothing but the deep emerald green of the Killing Curse could be seen a muffled explosion rocked the nursery.

Petunia Potter laughed quietly at her father's latest crazy story, her mother grinned while cooing down at Dudley. Halloween had been a success with both young boys, their excited laughter with each new piece of candy. Dudley and Harry had been the cutest pair of miniature lions in the neighborhood. Unfortunately the night had gone a bit sour when both James and little Harry had begun to heat up.

Petunia had volunteered to reschedule the late dinner with their parents to stay home and take care of them but Lily and James would not hear of it. With the Evans' hectic work schedule they rarely had a chance to visit, James had insisted that at least seeing one grandchild rather than neither would be perfectly fine for the grandparents.

Pain tore through Petunia worse than anything she had ever felt before. Her body began shaking as she felt the bonds that once connected her to James snap and disappear. Her father rushed towards her trying to soothe the pain she was in. Mrs. Evans took Dudley upstairs away from his distraught mother so he wouldn't have to witness her pain.

"Petunia, darling what's wrong?"

She sobbed into her father's shoulder letting him comfort her when a fear not her own gripped her heart. Petunia stood up quickly leaving her confused father on the couch.

"Take care of Dudley for me daddy."

She ran out the door and headed for the car James had given her for her birthday last year. Her tears rolled silently down her face as she drove towards the house they had turned into a home. Petunia was prepared this time when the bond she had to Lily snapped. She pushed down on the gas pedal praying she could reach their home in time to save at least Harry.

Not for the first time Petunia's jealousy over Lily's magical abilities reared its ugly head. If only she was magical as well then she could have apparated straight to them.

She could have saved her sister.

The car screeched to a halt as she pulled up beside the house. Leaving the car running Petunia ran to the front door her breath catching in her throat as she took in the splintered door barely hanging on to its frame. Carefully she made her way into the house allowing her demonic blood to come forward and enhance her senses. Tears pricked her eyes as she noticed Lily's wand on the floor beside what used to be their entrance table.

A baby's cry came from upstairs and Petunia hurried forward hope blossoming in her chest once again. Harry was alive and right now getting him out of their destroyed home was her main concern. She passed James' body at the bottom of the staircase and whispered a silent prayer knowing he would want her to save the baby.

The sight of the blown out nursery was almost too much for Petunia. Lily's scorched body lay by the crib with a pile of ash just inches from the doorway. Paint burnt off the walls and the windows had all been shattered, yet in all the destruction the crib their sons' shared was untouched. Petunia smiled sadly down at Harry, the poor boy had lost both his mother and father within minutes of each other. Gently lifting him into her arms she vowed that nothing would ever hurt the Potter boys again. She grabbed a diaper bag from the hall closet and quickly filled it with a few essential items and then hurried out of their once beautiful home.

The wind whipped her flaming red hair behind her, the one feature she shared with her now deceased sister, as she ran to her car. She placed Harry in one of the infant car seats and kissed the now sleeping baby. As they left the scene of so much destruction Petunia knew one thing, you never mess with a momma lion.


	2. Chapter 1

Laughter rang through the park as Petunia watched her now 8 year old sons playing with the other children. She frowned a little and ran her hands through her now short blonde hair as she watched Dudley stop and wheeze a bit. He would be do for his flushing potions soon, everything she had done to try and keep her children safe had backfired and caused them even more pain. Her frown deepened as she remembered everything they had gone through, poor Harry had been hurt the worst in all of this. Years spent with an intolerant walrus of a man had made her hard. The constant dribble he spat out about others that didn't fit his perfect standards bounced around in her head once more. The happiest she had ever been while married to that sorry excuse of a man was the day she bathed her claws in his blood.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Petunia stood in line at a London muggle bank waiting to be called. Earlier that day her father had driven her into the city to see about the muggle account James had left for Lily and herself in case they ever needed to leave the wizarding world. She knew she had to hide the boys, Harry especially, from the wizarding world. There were people out there who would manipulate her son and use him for their own gains, not to mention the Dark Lord who had murdered her mate and her sister.

While the boys slept she and her parents had come up with a plan to hide the broken family in the muggle world. First she would need to get all of the money that James left them and move it into another bank, she wasn't sure if anyone from the magical world knew enough to track accounts but this had to be done. Second she needed to find a muggle man, some one single and so completely the opposite of James Potter that no one would ever think she would be interested in him. She would use potions to make her sons look like the man's children and go about changing her appearance the muggle way with makeup and hair dye.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud laughter of the man in front of her. He spoke so loudly into his mobile phone she was sure they could hear him in America.

"I'm telling you Andrews you should have seen the look on the little fags face when he realized we had caught him!"

Petunia studied him while he paused for a moment to listen to his friend's response. The man looked more like a giant walrus then a human being. He was easily over 6 feet tall and possibly weighed about the same as a small vehicle. Though she had never been one to judge people by their looks Petunia could feel the bile rising as she realized just how much of this man was pure fat. Listening to the rest of Mr. Walrus' conversation proved quite enlightening, he hated anyone that was a foreigner, colored, homosexual or just didn't fit into his ideals. This man was everything James could never have been and she knew she had to use him to hide her family, he was just too perfectly closed minded to let him slip away.

The line moved forward and Petunia soon finished her business in the bank. Using her demonic powers she was able to track Mr. Walrus to a nearby alley he was using as a short cut and knock him unconscious. With some difficulty she was able to administer a love potion and various mind altering and suggestive potions to the unconscious man. With that done she sat and waited for her soon to be new husband to wake up.

Four years passed by peacefully while Petunia and the boys hid with the man she had drugged. Unfortunately not everything had gone according to plan, with the help of some potions Dudley was easily transformed into the spitting image of the man Vernon Dursley. Yet Harry for some unknown reason had stubbornly stayed Harry. Not wanting to accidentally overdose her youngest son Petunia had decided to claim him as her orphaned nephew in front of Vernon and his family.

The day had started out so nice, the sun was shining, the boys had been getting along well and Vernon seemed to be in an abnormally good mood before breakfast even started. That in itself should have warned her that things were going to be bad. Vernon was never happy before his first cup of coffee and he made it a point to keep Dudley away from their odd "nephew". Harry and Dudley should have been the best of friends but in order to keep the peace in their home she hadn't argued with Vernon when it came to his "son". She sighed deeply as she thought about her mistakes. This life wasn't what she wanted for her sons, they should be able to play with each other whenever they wanted not kept apart.

"Petunia!"

Hearing her name Petunia turned into the living room.

"Yes dear? You called?"

Vernon sat in the ugliest flower print recliner she had ever seen. His smile was huge and happiness seemed to radiate from him. Something good must have happened the night before at work for him to be this ecstatic. Maybe if she were lucky the excitement might cause him to have a heart attack. Then she could go on and cash that giant life insurance policy, it paid to protect your loved ones.

"Tonight my boss will be coming over for dinner to discuss a possible promotion. I need you to go down to the shop and pick up something fabulous tonight. Go all out wine, fancy fruit baskets and tiny finger foods."

Vernon ran up to Petunia and lifted her into air spinning in circles. Being as overweight as the man was it was a miracle he could even lift her for a minute. Kissing her soundly Vernon placed her on the ground. The boys clapped and cheered seeing the adults acting so happily.

"Go on boys! Cheer for you old man!"

Vernon smiled and ruffle both boy's hair fondly. Petunia's eyes widened in shock at the affectionate action towards Harry. Though he didn't hate the boy Vernon was never outwardly affectionate with him. Petunia stuttered lightly in shock.

"V-V-Vernon, this is so unlike you!"

Vernon held her as close as his enormous stomach would let him and smiled down at her.

"Petunia darling it's time we become a proper family the lot of us. This promotion would set us for life. No more worrying if I got sick and missed a few days. This job pays salary and unlimited sick days."

He let go of her waist and gently held her hands. He lifted one to his lips and kissed it lightly while staring her in the face.

Wow this month's love potion was strong.

Petunia quickly plastered the most proud smile she could manage throwing her disgust of all his familiar touches into a very small trunk in the back of her mind.

"Tunie dear if all goes well then you'll have the prettiest flower garden in the neighborhood."

That hated nickname coming from his mouth almost set her off. She just had to stay calm and look happy and keep the peace. Leaning away from him slightly Petunia continued to smile.

"Alright Vernon love. Whatever you say. If it's for the betterment of this family then I will gladly do it."

Vernon laughed heartily his stomach jiggled in a grotesque shadow of what Santa might do around Christmas time. Though Lord and Lady knew Vernon's distaste for large holiday crowds hadn't allowed her to see such a jolly sight in years.

"Excellent! Now here's my bank card you get yourself out to the shop and I'll stay here with the kiddos. Better I stay here with the little buggers rather than drag the whole lot of us out and anyways dear you know I'm rubbish in the shops."

Vernon dug around in his wallet and handed his bank card to his wife. He looked toward the boys and decided that they would need some new attire for the night's big occasion.

"While you're out Tunie go ahead and buy a new outfit for each of the boys. Get yourself something pretty as well. Got to have my perfect family looking brilliant!"

Before she could respond Vernon rushed her towards the front door practically shoving her coat and purse into her arm before seeing her on her way out. Kissing her one last time he waved at Petunia from the doorway.

"Remember darling spare no expense!"

Petunia nodded dumbly while she started the car. Pulling out she began listing everything they would need for the nights important dinner. Moments like these, when her beastly husband wasn't around, Petunia could pretend that it was James sending her and Lily on insane errands to impress the boss. Maybe in another life things were like that and their family was whole and happy. Shaking her head to clear all the painful memories Petunia went on her way.

The shops had been absolutely crazy. It's as if the whole of Britain had decided to come shopping at her local store. She was just glad to finally have that morning done with. Pulling into her driveway Petunia noticed that all the curtains were shut tight. She turned off the car and quickly went around to the back to grab a few bags. Using her back to push open the door Petunia was slow to notice what was in her kitchen.

Dudley sat on the floor crying and staring at a livid Vernon as he dangled poor Harry by his hair. Blood poured out Harry's nose soaking into his shirt front. Petunia dropped the bags as she took in the scene temporarily freezing in horror and shock.

"Petunia! Back just in time", he called.

"You can help me beat the freakishness out of our little burden before the boss gets here."

Hearing his voice snapped something inside of her and her demon attributes surged forward. Her hair lengthened and lost the fake blonde color, her natural blood red hair seeping through. Pretty blue eyes deepened in color and they glowed with an evil light as she growled and flashed her fangs at her prey.

Vernon quickly dropped Harry and her scurried off to pick up Dudley before running off to another part of the house.

"What the hell are you!?"

He roared in anger drawing himself to his full height easily towering over Petunia. She glared up at him and hissed angrily.

"You have just handed me your life you monster."

Spluttering in rage Vernon yelled at her.

"Monster?! Who are you calling a monster you fre-"

Vernon's words were silenced as Petunia stabbed her claws into his stomach.

"No one hurts my boys."

She cupped her palm around some of his internal organs before ripping her hand out of Mr. Walrus' stomach. He fell forwards on his knees and looked up at Petunia. He tried to form words but all he could do was choke on his own blood.

 **-End Flashback-**

A loud yell drew Petunia from her morbid memories. Dudley was rushing as fast as he could to his brother Harry who was lying on the ground a few feet away. Petunia raced forward quickly surveying the area for any dangers. She did notice two young girls in similar situations only a few feet away. The other families were soon there each of them holding their separate daughters and wanting answers. Petunia knew what she had felt moments ago when the children fell and she could only pray that these families had at least a minimal knowledge of the magical realm. Dudley peered over his mother's shoulder trying to get a better look at his brother.

"Mommy what happened to Harry?"

His innocent question lead to a rise in volume from the other families. She rocked Harry in her arms while simultaneously trying to figure out how to explain what was going on.

"Oh Lord and Lady what have you gotten yourself into my little Harry."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you all for your support. Seeing all those favorites and follows really made my day. I want to let you all know that my wife is my beta and if it were up to me we would have our chapters out every few days. Though seeing as how she is always busy with her home business and mommy/wifely duties I am glad that she took the time out of her hectic schedule to do this for me. Plus this is her account so again thanks a lot babe I appreciate it. Please REVIEW! Reviews make my wife happy! Happy wife= faster updates!


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: My eyes are so itchy right now and I am really thirsty. Stupid allergies. Sorry for the late post. My little brother-in-law had spine surgery and my wife and I helped my mother-in-law out by watching my little sister-in-law. He is home now and it looks like my wife's little sister might be having a procedure done to cauterize the constantly bleeding veins in her nose. My wife is getting behind on a few orders from her home business On top of all that we have our two toddler sons to worry about with their weekly therapy and today we just got home from a neurologist appointment with them. I hope you enjoy the chapter! My wife and I sure enjoyed writing it.**

Chapter 2

Everything was black and silent. Harry looked back and forth trying to see something, anything but the inky blackness that surrounded him. His breathing was panicked or so he assumed after all he couldn't really see or feel much of his body. Just when he felt like screaming a light blinked in the distance and then a second light a bit further away. There was a tug around his middle, soft and almost teasing, pulling him towards the two lights in the distance. Either he was moving towards the lights or the lights were moving towards him, he wasn't quite sure which. Inside his stomach he felt a small fluttering that excited him. Whatever these lights were they were important to him.

Two little girls laid sprawled out on the ground near Harry. If not for the way their chests moved softly Petunia would have thought all the children were dead. Cradling Harry to herself Petunia allowed her senses to open towards the other two families approaching quickly. She immediately pulled back her senses and became instantly alert. The man who had just reached the pale bushy haired young girl was a creature. From the similarities Petunia knew this man was the girl's father and posed no threat to the girl at least. Underneath the creature energy she felt a small spark of wizard's magic and that alone was almost enough to have Petunia grab both her children and head for the hills. She had not come this far and kept her boys out of that world just to be found out now.

The other slightly older girl was being fussed over by a woman who was clearly at least half veela if not more. Petunia sighed deeply and knew she would have to explain quickly before the veela could become angry. She didn't have any experience with actual veela but according to both her sister and her mate they could become very dangerous and aggressive if slighted.

"Vernon! Bring my bag to me quickly!"

Vernon Dursley lumbered forward and nodded before hurrying to fetch Petunia's bag. Dudley looked worriedly over his mother's shoulder unsure of the situation.

"Is Harry going to be alright mum?"

With a reassuring smile Petunia pulled her oldest son into a group hug of sorts.

"Don't you worry Dudders your brother will be just fine. He just needs to rest a little bit after doing what he just did."

Dudley wrinkled his nose in distaste at hearing his hated nick name. She always slipped into the worst nicknames when she began to worry. Harry was always getting hurt, not that it was his fault, and things just seemed to happen when he was left on his own. Dudley could feel the tension building between the three families even though they had yet to address each other. He shuffled uncomfortably beside his mother waiting for something to happen. Like most children patience was not his strong point, his shuffling increased. The wind picked up bringing the strange scents of the other families to Dudley's untrained nose. As with all children Dudley blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"What are you people?"

Petunia grabbed Dudley and pulled him behind her as the veela reeled back clearly insulted by what he had said. Before anything violent could happen the man laughed loudly startling both women out of whatever they had been planning.

"You're a curious little thing aren't you? Just like my Hermione, always full of questions."

The man smiled widely at Dudley as he stood up cradling his daughter close.

"It seems like we are going to have a lot to discuss and we don't live to far from here."

He gestured with his shoulder towards one of the paths behind him.

"My wife should have lunch just about ready. I can give her a call to set a few extra plates if you're willing to have this conversation at our place."

Petunia felt a pull deep inside of her, as if something was pulling on her very core. The man became even more appealing and she wanted to agree to anything she said. Vernon's hand landed heavily on her shoulder. Being touched by him activated the small shielding charms she had carved into the insides of his palms all those years ago. Her mind cleared and in those moments of wakening she realized his creature heritage was incubus. Taking another moment to clear her mind she heard the veela answer for both of them.

"We don't even know your name and you're trying your charms on us sir? That is not a very polite way to introduce yourself to your new family."

The veela woman raised her head haughtily and continued to _kindly_ berate the man for his rudeness.

"Knowing this conversation would be solely for the best interests of our children of course we would be obligated to accompany you. Your _manly_ charms were both unnecessary and rude."

The man was hardly cowed by the veela's tiny tirade.

"Madam I can assure you rudeness was hardly my intention. I merely acted in my daughter's best interest, as I'm sure either of you would do for your own children."

Petunia stood and gently handed Harry into Vernon's stronger arms. Dudley handed his mother's purse to her after taking it from her servant. This really was no way to start a family with mistrust and possible loathing. Their children could not wake up to this mess. Everything that was going on would already be so much to process for them. They did not need this on top of all that.

She firmly stepped on a small twig under her boot instantly causing a loud snapping sound. The other two parents sharply looked her way.

"My name is Petunia Dursley. I came to the park today with my husband Vernon Dursley and our two sons, Dudley and Harry. On behalf of my family I would love to accept your invitation as long as you're more _interesting_ charms are kept to a halt."

The man nodded slowly.

"Once again I am sorry ma'am. I am Dr. William Granger and this is my daughter Hermione. I would be happy to introduce you to my wife Dr. Jean Granger during a lunch discussion at my home."

Understanding that everyone wanted to start over for the sake of the children the veela nodded as well.

"I am Apolline Delacour. I came here with my daughters Fleur and Gabrielle. I too would like to accept your offer Dr. Granger as long as Mrs. Dursley's conditions are met."

Dr. Granger smiled widely once again having died in brightness at being found out.

"Of course dear ladies all your conditions will be reasonably met. Give me a moment to phone my wife and I will be right back with directions."

Petunia and Mrs. Delacour watched Dr. Granger walk a few feet away and do exactly what he had said he would. The women turned stare at each other assessing each and every possible weapon and weakness.

"Petunia, darling mind your temper."

The senses her rituals had bestowed upon Vernon's body felt her demonic aura flare ever so slightly. Noting the public area Vernon took it upon himself to warn his Mistress in case it had slipped her notice.

Petunia blinked and smiled at his gentle reminder. She patted his hand in practiced fondness.

"My dear husband is right Apolline. May I call you Apolline?"

Steaming right along she ignored any protest Apolline might make.

"Thank you dear. We may have gotten off to a rough start. Instincts are running strong but we must do what is best for our children."

Petunia held out her hand in greeting and truce. Apolline reached forward and shook her hand firmly.

"Your right Petunia. We must do all that we do now for our children's best interests."

They smiled at one another before taking their hands back and turning to welcome the returning Dr. Granger.

"Well my wife agrees to the impromptu lunch meeting. If you could all just hop into your vehicles and follow me we can get this messy business out of the way."

His bright smile was back but without that special something extra framing it as promised. Petunia and Apolline quickly agreed and went to settle their respective families into their vehicles. Petunia secretly hoped the drive wasn't too long. The suspense of all this might just stop her heart.


	4. The Meeting

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry guys my wife is my beta and she tends to live off of reviews. Also she has her own business and this is her busy season so I have to catch her when I can. She is already working on revisions for the next chapter so it should be out this week. Keep a look out for chapter 4! We will attempt to fix issues as we go, this is to update the lines that appeared to be missing in this chapter as well. Oh for those who were asking about Vernon, those questions will be answered in the next chapter. We do not own Harry Potter.**

-Story Start-

Whatever it was he had been walking on had disappeared a while ago leaving him floating in mid-air. The light still happily shown in the distance and he prayed it was not his imagination that was telling him that the lights seemed to be getting closer. Even from this distance he could feel the lights emitting a soft and comforting warmth. Harry imagined that this warmth was what it must have felt like to be held by his mother Lily. Petunia was a good mother, she always had their best interest at heart but he knew she was his aunt. If he had tears somewhere in this blackness he was sure they would be falling freely. The lights twinkled merrily bringing his focus back to them. Gathering himself once more Harry willed himself to float faster towards the shining stars in the distance.

* * *

Thankfully the drive to the Granger's home was short. The only thing eventful during the drive was Harry, his hands seemed to be reaching toward something in the distance. Petunia wondered if it was just him or if the other children were also reacting this way. Vernon parked the car as they reached their destination. In the backseat Dudley undid his seatbelt and gently undid Harry's as well making sure his still unconscious brother didn't fall forward. Once done with that Dudley hopped out of the way so that Vernon could lift Harry from the car.

Petunia felt Dudley grab her hand and she distractedly smiled down at him. The wards surrounding the Granger home were strong and if she didn't know any better seemed to hum with the magic of Sirius Black. That was impossible though, Sirius had sacrificed his freedom to throw the magical world off their trail. She personally made sure a Potter elf visited him at least once a week to provide him with simple nourishing meals and potions to help him survive the insanity of Azkaban. From the reports the elf provided Sirius was in excellent health even though he refused to let the elves clean him. No matter what his strange reasons were for staying filthy Petunia still insisted that the elf who visited him always asked.

She knew this meeting could change their lives but whether it was for better or worse she had no idea. Stealing her nerves she looked up to the Granger's rather large town home and locked eyes with a woman she had long believed dead.

William stood at the top of the steps holding his wife in his arms while warmly smiling down at all his guests. Jean Granger smile became forced as she locked eyes with Petunia, her eyes alight with recognition.

"We are lucky the traffic was light. It would have been unlucky to lose sight of me in this neighborhood. Sometimes a man can just get lost in here."

William chuckled softly to himself remembering just the other day how the post man had stopped by twice in one hour hopelessly lost and had needed to be guided out. Poor man must be getting on in years.

Jean seemed to snap back to herself and moved quickly aside welcoming in their guests.

"I'm so sorry I seem to be a bit preoccupied. Please come in I hope you don't mind the new paint smell we just had the living room touched up."

Apolline walked in first with Fleur in her arms once more. Gabrielle followed closely behind her mother.

"There is a fresh pot of tea in the parlor on the right along with a few cakes and biscuits. Please feel free to help yourselves. There are also a few extra sofas from the living room that are currently in the parlor if you would like to lay the children down."

Dudley watched Gabrielle rush ahead of her mother before looking up to his for permission. Petunia nodded and patted his back softly before he too rushed off.

"Vernon dear, go on ahead and lay Harry down would you."

Petunia watched Vernon walk down the hall before turning to Jean Granger and extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Granger I am Petunia Dursley. I feel as if we will have much more to discuss after we settle up this business with the children."

Jean cringed slightly as William looked on confused.

"Your right Mrs. Dursley we have much to discuss."

Petunia smiled and followed the others inside.

William waited till Petunia was out of hearing distance before turning to question his wife of the last 10 years.

"Jean what is she talking about?"

She hugged him tightly and sighed deeply.

"It looks like you really can't run from your past forever my love. I only hope you can forgive me for everything."

William watched as she also fled inside. Just when he thought today couldn't get any more complicated fate decided to drop another bombshell in his lap.

* * *

Hermione opened and closed her eyes several times before realizing something was off. No matter how many times she blinked it was all dark. The only thing she could see were two lights bobbing around in the dark. She reached out towards the closest light and felt that she wasn't really standing, sitting or really much of anything.

Glancing towards the nearest light once more Hermione worried that whatever it was it wasn't moving. Or maybe she should be glad it was so still?

After all she didn't even know what the ball of light was.

So many questions raced through her young mind. Where were the other children she was playing with? Where was her dad? Would she ever see her mom again?

No, she wouldn't panic now.

Stay calm, analyze the situation, and plan for all outcomes. This would be a great way to test all of the training her dad had been trying to show her on their weekend camping trips. She took deep breath in and slowly exhaled just trying to remember what to do first.

What was the last thing she remembered?

Oh yes! She and her new friends had been about to make a human cyclone.

They had all grabbed hands when a sharp tingling feeling had travelled up her arms and then nothing. She had woken up here in the dark with only two strange floating lights for company. That tingling felt similar to when she was younger and first trying to summon her powers. There wasn't much a prepubescent succubus could do but it was important to always stay in touch with her powers.

Well at least that's what her dad always said.

It was important for all young magical beings to always tap into their magic. It helped ease the transition into adulthood. No matter if you were a wizard, witch, or other type of magical or demonic creature magic was life.

The boy and girl she had been playing with had hummed with latent magic, which was the reason she had gravitated towards them in the first place. Playing with humans was always a risk. You never knew when some strange bout of accidental magic would occur and blow their cover. She really didn't want to have to move again her mini library was almost perfect.

Their magic had called to her like her father's always did. Like calls to like her father always said but there was something different about them something that pulled her like a moth to a flame. No matter what different species her new friends were they were meant to meet she just knew it.

Hermione took another deep breath, well at least she thought she did. In the darkness she couldn't exactly see her body her best hope for figuring out this place were her senses. She opened up her senses to the darkness surrounding her and hoped she would find anything familiar.

Hermione laughed to herself feeling silly for being worried in the first place. She was in her mindscape! This place was nothing new to her, she had been here many times while practicing her blossoming powers with her father.

A warm feeling began to fill her and she glanced around spotting the furthest light. While she had been trying to figure out her surroundings it had gotten closer. Well this was her mindscape and she was going to figure out what these lights were doing here.

* * *

In the parlor the children rested on the extra sofas. Apolline had placed Fleur on the sofa furthest away from where Harry and Hermione shared a rather large loveseat. Gabrielle and Dudley were enjoying themselves with all the sweets Jean Granger had set out. It really was a lovely home but with all the uncertainty and tension in the air it was very hard for the visiting adults to be comfortable.

Vernon hovered near the unconscious children his face stoic. It wasn't necessary for him to eat anymore but smelling all the delicious things on the table was making him crave the sweets. He glanced round to see where his Mistress had gone to and noticed she had found a rather comfortable looking recliner to sit on.

Vernon scoffed internally at the chaos of sofas in the otherwise beautiful parlor. If only someone gave the order he could have this place in impeccable order within a few hours. Interior decorating was not what concerned him at the moment. The longer he waited the smaller the pile of sweets got.

He glanced about once more to make sure his Mistress' attention was otherwise occupied. Petunia was making polite conversation with Apolline while they waited for the Grangers. Vernon slowly made his way towards the table. When he was about a meter away he discreetly let a small gray gas bubble out of his mouth. The small bubble floated in the air in front of him and blinked tiny eyes up at him slowly. Vernon pointed at the bounty of sweets and the little gas creature bobbed affirmatively.

The bubble bobbed its way between the children before landing atop one of the piles of snacks. Slowly the creature melded itself to the pile and prepared to take off. Gabrielle squeaked in surprise and shifted closer to Dudley. Noticing what had startled her Dudley laughed softly before trying to calm her nerves.

"I don't know if you speak English but it's alright he won't hurt you. That's just Charlie he helps Vernon every now and then."

Dudley pet Charlie softly as the tiny creature tried to bob away with one to many treats. Gabrielle had slowly moved closer to Charlie and held a tray under him. Charlie gurgled happily as he accepted the ride from the young girl. She smiled up at Dudley when the tiny creature had set himself down. Not wanting to be left out he grabbed a large plate and piled a good amount of cakes for himself and the girl before following them to Vernon.

The large man had moved to a sofa large enough for all of them to sit and was in the process of settling himself into a comfortable position. Gabrielle handed Charlie and his tray to Vernon and happily made her way to a spot on his side. Dudley too made himself comfortable as Charlie released the delicious treasures he was guarding.

Charlie bobbled around the trio as they enjoyed their sugary meal. The Grangers entered the parlor and the women who had been politely conversing in the corner instantly became quiet. All the parents stared between themselves as if trying to read each other. The silence amongst them did not go unnoticed by the trio as they continued to eat. William cleared his throat loudly.

"Well everyone I guess we should get started."


	5. Cold

Sorry about the long wait guys, we lost our laptops and our phones weren't exactly the best way to upload our story or make any kind of changes. Now we will be making differences compared to veela and what other type of species that we know of. It will not follow the norm.

 **Chapter 4**

Jean Granger stood close to the three sleeping children, her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. Things were not supposed to go this way. Why had this all happened? Fate seemed eager to toss her back into a world where she would be shunned and disliked.

Oh she knew she would be unhappily dragged back into that world someday. There was no escaping it. From the day of Hermione's very first magical outburst Jane knew that hiding from the wizarding world was no longer an option. Her only wish was that it would've waited till Hermione was 11.

She sighed deeply.

If only her daughter had just a bit more of her husband's blood, maybe then she wouldn't have had to reveal her past to a family she hoped could understand all her lies. That conversation had not happened yet but it would happen soon.

The children lay very still on their sofas, only the rise and fall of their chests showed that they still lived. Even though she could no longer wield magic she could still clearly see it and the magic flowing between these three children was like nothing she had ever experienced.

It shone in shades of green, red and purple. The colors flowed through the children's bodies steadily. It did not strengthen but neither did it weaken. Only when the voices of the others' rose did the magic appear to do anything at all. With each harsh word the brilliant colors flashed almost in warning.

Was the magic that bound these children sentient?

It had been so beautiful that she had wanted to touch it at first but after years of magical training she was no fool. So she stood there observing it. Hoping that whatever it was it would not endanger the children in any way.

* * *

William looked around at the women gathered in his home. He knew this conversation might turn ugly and already some things had been said to his wife that puzzled him greatly. It wasn't just the words that bothered him but the strange way Jean interacted with Mrs. Dursley that had him more than a little confused. Had they known each other at some point in time that he was not aware of? If so, why had Jean never mentioned Petunia and her clearly dead servant?

He assumed the walking corpse would have gotten at least a brief mention.

He sighed softly, there was no need to think so heavily on these things. Everything always happens for a reason, or so his father always said. William seemed to stand a bit taller before he clapped loudly to draw everyone's attention to himself.

"Ladies it will do us no good to lie to each other. So I propose that we all identify ourselves completely before we discuss this unusual situation our families have fallen into."

William noticed the grimace that crossed his wife's face as he spoke and he knew there was something she didn't want to say. There had never been anything they hadn't told each other. What could worry her so much?

The French woman stood and William once again brought his attention to the situation.

"I am Apolline Delacour. My daughters and I have come here from France to seek sanctuary from hunters who have recently taken a liking to Veela."

She took a small breath before continuing.

"You see my mother was a full blooded Veela who chose to mate to a pure blooded wizard. These hunters came close to breaking our wards last month and I lost my husband in the attack. Due to that I made the decision to flee our home for the safety of my children."

Her eyes shone with a vicious determination that only a mother protecting her young could feel.

"My father is securing another of our properties for us but till then I will not let those barbarians harm my girls."

Petunia placed a calming hand on Apolline's shoulder.

"I know what it's like to lose a husband." She looked towards Vernon. "Vernon here is my second husband, but as you all can tell he is a modified inferius. He has been very helpful in this form but it was never a love match."

She withdrew her hand from Apolline's shoulder and seemed to fall in to an old memory. William noticed the way she wrapped her arms around her torso and just held on. It seemed unpleasant just to watch the play of emotions on her face. Petunia rubbed her arms and seemed to pull herself together before she continued.

"I lost the love of my life and my sister 7 years ago on Halloween night. I wasn't well known in the wizarding world, only having enough magic to classify myself as a lioness demon, however my husband and sister were quite well known. Because of the old blood line my husband came from both of their deaths were posted in the news paper."

Petunia looked around the room nervously. William's blood ran cold as everything she said seemed to ring a bell in the far back of his mind. Lioness sisters normally mated to the same man and the only man whose death he could think of from that time was someone both sides of the wizarding war wanted dead.

Apolline reared up in shock.

"How dare you! I ran to this place in order to protect my children and just by simply running into you, anyone following you could have hurt my daugther."

Flames shot out of her body and viciously tossed themselves at everyone in the room. William stood and pushed his own powers out to meet the flames before Jean and Petunia could be burned. He tried to shield the children too but he didn't need to bother. Vernon had risen from the sofa he had been sharing with the only two conscious children and used his own body to block them all. Whatever Petunia had done to modify his body seemed to have made him fire resistant.

William began to sweat from the flames and he worried if he would have to remodel this room as well. He really wasn't sure how much it would be to cover up a few scorch marks. This conversation seemed to being costing him more than just his patience.

* * *

Apolline wanted to scream at them. After all she had gone through, the loss of her husband and being driven from her home just to keep her daughters from harm and now this!

There was no way she would let Fleur anywhere near the remaining members of the Potter family. Oh she knew exactly who Petunia had been married to. Even in France they had heard of the deaths of James and Lily Potter and the strange disappearance of their young son Harry.

Flames licked her skin hotly but did not burn her. The inferius had protected the children and for that she was grateful. Never had she lost control like this. Not even as a young child exploring her powers for the first time. Calming slightly, she reigned in her flames and extinguished them.

William's harsh gaze landed on her before he spoke.

"There is no need to make any rash decisions here, after all we are here for the children. We all want what is best for them."

Apolline stared between Petunia and William, her temper threatening to break loose again. Before that could happen she walked away from them and went to gather Fleur in her arms. Gabrielle peered fearfully from behind the giant inferius and it was her gaze alone that made Apolline feel guilty for her lack of control. She never wanted her children to fear her.  
"I do dare because my children are my life after I lost my husband in an attack, I've heard everything about how they hunted and looked for your husband and sister. Now you tell me that _boy_ " She sneered at them "may be a reason I would lose my daughter, after all they are still looking for him aren't they?

Petunia could only nod, "You are correct, we ran from either the so called light and dark fractions wanting to make use of Harry for their own gain. I put our buisnesses on pause so nothing would change nor would we lose them."

"I won't let my daughter be dragged into their games or risk her life after all our family had been through. What do you think they would do to quarter veela? They will not offer her a chair and tea to discuss this. No, I know what they will do to her as it has almost happened to me as well." She lowered her head at them, her fist tightening as she spoke. The only way she could be sure that this boys fame never led to the loss of her daughter was to completely remove him from her life. The further the better. She had heard that nothing but death and sorrow followed the Potter family.

Apoline straightened herself and quickly strolled over to where her daughter lay unconscious. She gently lifted her oldest daughter into her arms and called for Gabrielle to join them.

"I hope you Grangers the best of luck in protecting your daughter."

Apoline looked at Petunia with a stare that held anger, fear and pity.

"Mrs. Potter you have done well staying under the radar of wizarding kind. I hope for the sake of your children you will keep it that way."

Without a glance back the French veela quickly stormed out of the Granger's home.

* * *

Fleur looked around, only noticing a black nothingness all around her. Something tugged inside of her as two lights slowly came into her line of visionary they came closer and closer her inner veela stirred with interes. The lights sparked her curiosity and she couldn't wait to get a closer look at them.

Everything suddenly became still before she felt an invisible force harshly pull her away from the shining lights. Fleur struggled to reach out to those flicking lights as they seemed to go in and out of focus, her breathing starten to quicken as she was pulled and once her mother passed the door she could no longer feel it, in fact she felt the cold surrounding her now driving out all the reaming heat inside her body. She shivered already drawing into herself to preserve the last bits heat before she completely slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **That's a wrap now we already have the next chapter being written and hopefully by the end of the week we will have the next chapter up. We are making small changes and trying to clear up the grammar. Having two autistic kids running around does tend to sap your strength for the day. If you have any messages about the story please message me, Demonikai. My wife does not tend to read the messages on here and I will be happy to read/reply to them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys, this is a filler chapter. I had it done a while ago but my editor is my wife and thus it takes her awhile before she is in the mood to look over the core I write out for her. She tends to start editing it a bit more when there are reviews. I have no idea why she does that. Usually we have parts of the story already written and I have again the next part but without her being in the mood to write it will take either a week or 3 months depending on her. I also changed the last chapter as well to reflect that the convo hasn't started between Bill and Jean.**

 **Filler Chapter 5**

William paced his back and forth in his study. A small desk lamp shone morosely in the mostly dark room. After the Potter's had left Hermione had woken up a bit groggy but other than that no worse for wear. Their small family had discussed a few things but the things he wanted to know had not been brought up once.

Who was he married to?

There was no faking the love he felt for his wife but everything was so unclear.

They had gone on as normal.

Dinner was served on time and they talked and laughed like nothing was hanging over their heads. Hermione had gone to bed earlier than usual saying that she seemed to be wiped out from the day they had had. Once Hermione's door had shut Jean had excused herself to the shower.

That had been over an hour ago.

He continued to pace as his thoughts continued in a whirlwind inside his mind. As her husband he had a right to know what she was hiding but should he really pursue it?

A knock sounded on the door and William stumbled to a stop. He cleared his throat before calmly calling out.

"Come in."

Jean walked in the door her hair still damp from the shower. Was her name even really Jean? He shook his head to try to clear those thoughts away as he walked towards the woman who had been his wife for the last ten years. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her body and just held on for dear life.

Their life together flashed through his mind, from their first kiss to this disastrous afternoon. His eyes teared up as he felt his wife's tears seep through his shirt.

"Can we just pretend this never happened?"

A wet laugh escaped her lips as Jean snuggled deeper into her husband.

"I really don't think that's an option this time Will."

Her voice quavered a bit before she continued, "It's just far too much to just brush away."

William breathed deeply before pulling away and holding his wife at arm's length. His eyes looked over every inch of her body attempting to commit it to memory. He turned away from her and moved quickly to his recliner.

William looked towards his wife, "What was that look that you and Mrs. Potter shared love? Somehow you two know each other when you told me you were a non-magical. Now that I think about it, you weren't really surprised that our daughter had a spurt of magic when she was younger."

Jean looked back at him and simply nodded not knowing what else to say.

She followed him and sat down on the nearby love seat clasping her hands together in a nervous gesture. This conversation could potentially ruin her marriage. Her mind immediately went to her daughter.

Would Hermione be taken from her?

Once he knew the truth, or rather as much of the truth as she could tell him, would William think she was too dangerous to be trusted?

She brushed away a stray tear before she was ready to tell her story.

"A year before we met I was forced to cut ties with an old and very well-known wizarding family."

Will sat forward a bit and asked, "What did you do to cause that?"

Memories from her earlier life flashed before her eyes. Her family had been proud when she had made it into the Unspeakable's Experimental Spells, Runes and Potions Division. The things she had learned and uncovered were more than any normal wizard could comprehend. Her thirst for knowledge had led to the beginning of the end of her magical life in the wizarding world.

"I was an Unspeakable in the Classified Experimental Division. My team and I had recently come across a set of rune based limiters."

William listened attentively to his wife's story.

"Late one night as we were cleaning up our lab there was an accident. One of my colleagues hadn't used proper safety protocols while storing the limiters. I was a few feet away from him casting my own spells to deactivate another set of less powerful limiters when the ones he had just put up reacted negatively to the spells I was using."

Jean paused to wipe a tear from her eye. Retelling the accident seemed to be affecting her more then she thought it would.

"Adam, my colleague, had been so close to the limiters that they sucked the life from him. He was dead before he hit the floor."

At hearing this William placed a comforting arm around her and soon a small sob escaped her lips but she continued.

"His body had taken most of the blow from the limiters but not all of it. When I was finally hit my magic was mostly sucked from my body. In attempt to keep me alive my body locked down my core. All of that landed me in St. Mungo's."

William help her close offering her any comfort that he could. She had lied to him but she was his mate and she was hurting.

She let him hold her as she worked up the nerve to tell the next half of her story. Jean let a few more tears escape before she took in a deep breath and began to speak again.

"When I awoke in the hospital my parents were there waiting. I was told that since I could no longer use magic I wasn't considered a witch and therefore could no longer be part of the family."

William pulled back to look at her with shock clearly written all over his face. Jean smiled up at him sadly.

"All pure-blood wizards have some clause or another that "cleanses" the impurities from the family. I was stripped of my family name but since my magical core was still intact but locked my children would be able to inherit everything that would've been mine if they were born magical."

His arms encircled her body yet again and rubbed circles soothingly into her back.

"I still love you Jean but that does not change the fact that this should have been brought up much sooner."

He brought up his hand to her chin and guided her head until their eyes met.

"This just confirms what I have always believed."

Jean sniffled a bit before taking his bait.

"And what is it that my dear?"

William smiled brightly.

"Our little girl really is a princess."

She laughed happily at her husband's words. This night could have ended her marriage but instead they were as strong as ever. With this issue dealt with they could stand as a united front for their daughter and the new bond she unknowingly found herself in.


End file.
